


I Want to Write

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink





	I Want to Write

>Where do u wanna write? What do you wanna write? What's the best for you? Who do you wanna write?

>I wanna write to her. I want to write about how I want to be close friends with her. I want to meet her. I want to learn more for her, about her. I want to meet her. But is that too much to tell her?


End file.
